


The adventure begins

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: Daughter of the Moon and Cybertron [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Expansion of my character later, Gen, I worked my butt off on my character, Long Lost Family, Mentions Transformers only briefly, Old version of AU and a new one will be written, Past Lives, Sailor Moon AU, Tried to avoid a Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: After meeting Serena, Galaxy becomes a part of something she could never have expected. After remembering Serena was and still is her sister, the two regain their close relationship as they face enemy after enemy with their guardians and best friends. But Galaxy knows her fate is much larger than facing monsters with Serena by her side.





	The adventure begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just giving everyone who has read this or is reading this is the new version. I wrote the first one before I had an outline for my au and I also wrote it when I was first starting to write. And looking back it was really cringe worthy. So please enjoy the new version.

It was early in the morning and sunlight peaked through curtains of a young girls room, gently falling on her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up then stretched.

"Morning already." she muttered out loud as she got out of her bed. 

The girl then walked to her closet and chose an outfit before heading to the bathroom to have a warm shower. Undressing and placing the pajamas she was wearing in the laundry basket, the young girl sighed before hoping into the bathtub and closing the shower curtain. Turning on the warm water, she let the water run over her body before cleaning herself. 

After about a half an hour, she finished in the shower. The young girl dried herself off then changed into clean undergarments before putting on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She then towel dried her hair and looked in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. A girl of ten years old with bright crystal blue eyes and golden blonde hair with natural hints of silver. 

"Well Galaxy this is as good as you'll get." she said to herself. 

The young girl, Galaxy, left her bathroom and made her way to her kitchen. Ever since she survived a car crash at two, Galaxy has been alone. Her parents didn't survive while she did. No one understood how or why. Not even Galaxy knew why and she spent years trying to understand. Until recently her parents family took care of her, but now she took care of herself. 

Galaxy didn't need to go to school because she basically already knew everything she needed to know. That was another mystery she tried to figure out but was unable to. After making some eggs and toast, Galaxy left her home to go out on a walk. It was a rather quiet morning and Galaxy enjoyed that, despite the fact Galaxy preferred the night to the day. 

However Galaxy was pulled out of her thoughts when someone ran into her. She fell down and rubbed her head after hitting the person who ran into her. When she met the person's eyes, Galaxy saw it was a young girl a few years older than her. The two girls didn't break eye contact for a moment because a sense of familiarity hit both of them. 

The elder girl broke contact first by standing up fast and helped Galaxy up. 

"I'm so sorry. Ah I'm so late!" she exclaimed before rushing off. 

"That was odd." Galaxy muttered before walking.

As she began to walk she heard a meow come from the left of her. Galaxy looked down and saw a black cat with a crescent moon by her feet. She bent down and began petting the cat, which the cat gladly began purring from. 

"Oh hello there. You're a pretty cat." Galaxy said petting the cat with a smile. 

After a few minutes of petting the cat Galaxy stood up and began to walk away. Unknown to her the cat watched her walk away. Galaxy began to thinking because the cat seemed very familiar to her but that was impossible since that was the first time she saw the cat. By the time the afternoon had come along, Galaxy began to walk home she heard yelling in the jewelry store. 

She saw a demon like monster attacking a girl in a superhero like costume. Galaxy saw the monster aim a attack at the girl's head. Galaxy ran and pushed the girl to the ground as the attack struck the wall. 

"Are you ok?" Galaxy asked her. 

"Yes. Thank you." the girl replied. 

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara on the monster and shout Moon Tiara Action." the cat from earlier said surprising Galaxy. 

The other girl, Sailor Moon, nodded and stood up while facing the monster. Galaxy then saw her grab the tiara she was wearing. 

"Moon Tiara Action!" she yelled throwing the tiara that was glowing with magic and when it hit the monster, it disintegrated. Galaxy then noticed Sailor Moon and the cat left, so she followed them. She found them in the alley next to the store. Galaxy then saw Sailor Moon lose the outfit and became the girl from earlier. 

"How did you do that?" she asked revealing herself. 

"My brooch. Please don't tell anyone what you just saw." the girl said grabbing Galaxy's hands. 

"I won't. My name's Galaxy." Galaxy said as she introduced herself with a smile. 

"I'm Serena. And this is Luna." Serena said as she motioned to the black cat. 

"It's nice to meet both of you." Galaxy replied. 

Galaxy couldn't help but smile. She finally wasn't feeling alone anymore. 

 

_Two and a half months later_

Galaxy watched in horror as Sailor Moon took a fatal attack for her. The other Sailor Scouts were horrified as well. Galaxy tried shaking Sailor Moon to wake her up. 

"Serena please wake up." Galaxy cried to the unconscious girl. 

Tears ran down her face and weren't stopping at all. Galaxy tried to stop her tears but they just kept coming down faster. 

"Why!" Galaxy screamed before a light came from her forehead revealing a upturned crescent moon and one of her tears crystallized.  

"The Imperial Silver Crystal." Sailor Venus said. 

"So she's Princess Serena." Sailor Mercury said in shock as Galaxy's appearance changed to her wearing a pink, red and gold dress. 

"No. She's Princess Galaxy, the youngest Moon Princess. Sailor Moon is Princess Serena." Sailor Mars replied as she got a vision of the two.

As Sailor Mars said this a upturned crescent moon appeared on Sailor Moon's forehead and Galaxy used the crystal to heal her. Sailor Moon's eyes opened and her appearance changed as well but her dress was white and gold. The two girls embraced each other before black lightening hit them. The Sailor Scouts then shielded them before their enemy retreated. 

 

The group soon went to the control center hidden under the game arcade. Serena refused to let go of Galaxy as the younger looked at the crystal. 

"So Galaxy is Serena's younger sister?" Sailor Mars said.

"Yes. We are so sorry we had to keep that from you. It was for her safety." Artemis said. 

"Well I for one am glad. Will our memories return?" Serena asked. 

"Yes but in time." Luna replied. 

"Even my magic?" Galaxy asked and Luna nodded.

Galaxy smiled but she and Serena both passed out scaring the others. When Galaxy woke up, she saw a week had passed. That shocked her but she did remember several very important people to her. 

"Please don't be in pain everyone. We'll meet again." she whispered. 

Galaxy had remembered her father, brother, and those she considered family. 

"My family! I have to find a way to contact them!." Galaxy said getting out of her bed quickly. 

However Mina came into her room. 

"Are you ok?" she asked. 

"No I'm fine. I remembered several people. Mina, I am really worried about my father and brother." Galaxy said. 

"I know I know. We'll find a way to contact them. But right now you better get ready. I told Serena I would have you with her in a little." Mina said before leaving Galaxy to get ready. 

"Ok Galaxy breath. Focus on what is happening now and panic later." Galaxy said before getting dressed. 

 

However Galaxy wouldn't have time to panic. 

 

_One week later_

Galaxy and Serena stood within the restored Moon castle after defeated Queen Metalia with Luna and Artemis. 

"We restored our home but Earth's our home." Serena said. 

"Both can be our home. On a different note you are now Queen." Galaxy said giggling. 

"I won't take the throne until I'm of age. Now let's return home." Serena said as she placed a new brooch on. 

Galaxy smiled and nodded before the four returned to Earth. Once back Serena and Galaxy ran to the girls with tears of joy running down their faces. 

"Girls!" Serena cried happily before they all had a group hug crying with happiness. 

Galaxy and Serena were in the middle as they hugged. It took around fifteen minutes before they all let go of each other. Galaxy was unable to stop smiling because this was what she fought for. Her family, even though there was no blood relation, was safe and happy.

Two days later Serena and Galaxy were walking through the park enjoying the fact they were together. 

"Serena do you think when we restored to Moon Kingdom it alerted others?" Galaxy asked. 

"I don't know little star. But if it did, we'll be ready for them." Serena said. 

However before Galaxy could reply, a pink cloud appeared over them and a little girl fell out of them and onto them. This confused Galaxy deeply because the little girl looked a lot like Serena and had the same hairstyle too. Her immediate thought was they had a other sister but that wasn't possible. Serena was even confused. 

"Hey that's my hairstyle." Serena said in shock.

"It's my mom's." the little girl replied as she stood up. 

"Um Serena, maybe we should look for her parents." Galaxy said and that set things off. 

The little girl's toy that looked like Luna's head turned into a gun and the girl pointed at Serena. Thankfully Galaxy picked the girl up as she shot it. However instead of bullets, flowers came out. After that the little girl ran off. 

'Well this will be interesting.' Galaxy thought dully. 

 

_Three months later_

Galaxy was starring at her future self gobsmacked. Rini was Serena's daughter and her niece. That explained so much but what was confusing was why Rini came to the past. Wasn't against the laws of time to do so. Unless Sailor Pluto became less rule abiding. However a young man appeared suddenly

"Who are you and why are you here." Sailor Moon demanded.

Instead of talking the man captured Sailor Moon before vanishing just as quickly as he appeared. Galaxy was not happy. 

"Where did they go." she said angrily.

Fortunately her future self pointed her in the direction of a large black crystal. Galaxy then set out to it. Once there, Galaxy saw the same young man trying to _kiss_ her sister. Fury coursed through the small blonde and she struck the man. 

"Crescent beam smash." she said. 

It hit dead on and the man glared at Galaxy, which she gladly returned. She then grabbed Serena's hand and teleported the two of them out of there. Once back at the Crystal Palace, Galaxy looked at Serena. 

"Who was that and what did he want." she asked. 

"That was Prince Diamond of the Negamoon. And he has a weird obsession with my future self." Serena explained and Galaxy made a weird face. 

The two entered to Palace, only to be greeted with bad news. Rini was missing and no one knew why. Galaxy's future self then suggested they return to their time and go from there. And that was just what they did. However once back in their time, all of them learned just what happened to Rini. She had been taken by the Negamoon and brainwashed. 

Rini now believed she was Wicked Lady. Galaxy could see her sister was heartbroken at the sight before her. Despite the fact Serena argued with Rini a lot, she did love the little girl. Galaxy swore to herself she would save Rini no mater what. And that was what happened five days later because they were able to free Rini and defeat Wiseman. 

Only Rini also had to return to her time as well, but that wasn't goodbye forever, just goodbye for now. 

 

_Fourteen months later_

Galaxy was holding Rini's hand as she laid on the bed not waking up. Serena and the girls had left to face to enemy they were recently fighting. Known as Heart snatchers, they attacked people with pure hearts and take them in a attempt to revive their leader. And they succeeded using Rini's heart. How Galaxy wished they had used her heart and not Rini's. 

Only both situations would leave Serena in the same state, hurt and concerned. 

"Why did it have to be you Hotaru. This isn't fair to you or Rini." Galaxy muttered. 

With this enemy, came reuniting with Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto-who had decided to leave the time gate-and Saturn. However no one wanted Saturn awakened due to her power. Galaxy didn't care, she never did. Not even during the Silver Millennium. Suddenly a light caught her attention. She turned her head to see Sailor Saturn but not solid and holding Rini's heart crystal. 

"Saturn." Galaxy said. 

"My Princess. I hope this will be a way to apologize for what has occurred and will happen." Saturn said as she placed Rini's heart crystal back in her before vanishing. Rini soon woke up. 

"Come on Rini. You need to transform so we can go help." Galaxy said and Rini nodded. 

Rini then used her own brooch to become Sailor Mini Moon. The two were soon running and jumping across rooftops until they reached the destruction. Only they arrived as they watched Sailor Moon fall into the mass of darkness. 

"No. Serena!" Galaxy screamed. 

"Momma!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out in pain. 

The Sailor Scouts watched in horror, however there was a bright light shinning through the darkness as Sailor Saturn pushed Pharaoh 90 into imprisonment but turned into an infant. They soon saw Sailor Moon, now appearing like Neo Queen Serenity and restored the city from before the destruction. Soon after they watched the Outer scouts leave to raise Hotaru. 

Galaxy then marched over to her sister and whacked her. 

"Never do that again! I thought I was going to lose you again!" she cried as Serena hugged her. Rini soon joined in the hug. 

 

_Three months later_

Galaxy was having a difficult time running since she had been flung around then almost crushed before they beat the Dead Moon Circus. They had purified the leader from what was possessing her and giving her a second chance. Galaxy soon saw Serena and Rini with a young man. 

"Serena! Rini!" she yelled and the two turned to face her. 

Galaxy soon collapsed in her sister's arms after she reached them. 

"We're ok, we're ok." Serena told her with reassurance.

Galaxy then looked at the young man and knew who it was. 

"Helios, guardian of dreams." she said as he nodded. 

"Yes. I must return to Elysium so I can start restoring it." Helios said. 

Rini nodded understanding because that meant she couldn't see him anymore. She then hugged him one last time before he became Pegasus and took off flying away. Galaxy placed her hand on Rini's shoulder. 

"He'll always be in your heart if you remember." she told the little girl and Rini nodded smiling. 

A few days later Rini returned to her time because her training was completed. Both Serena and Galaxy were sad about that but they would see her again soon. 

 

_Six months later_

Galaxy was holding her sword in her hand and using her newly gained wings as she stared down Chaos. During this fight, Chaos stole the girls star seeds leaving Galaxy all alone. The reason Galaxy survived was because Serena pushed her out of the line of fire. Destruction and ruin surrounded them, most of it Chaos's doing but the building Chaos used as a base's destruction was Galaxy because she lost control after she demanded Chaos return the girls to her. After trying to take Galaxy's star seed, Galaxy learned she was also the Light of Hope by her mother and got her sword she was given back as well. It was then she also earned her wings once she took her sword in hand as Chaos struck it with her sword.  

"Just give in. There's no point to keep going on. You lost." she mocked. 

"Giving up means I lose. And I will never give up. I will continue to fight until my last breath." Galaxy said with determination. 

"That's just false hope for victory. What could you possibly do. You are already weakened as is." Chaos stated. 

"Physically yes. Magic wise not even close." Galaxy said as the crystal began to glow. 

Chaos was shocked at the sight before her. The little brat was using the crystal to fight her. 

"There is no chance you will survive using the crystal." Chaos said but got no reply. 

Galaxy simply closed her eyes and held the crystal out. Soon the crystal began to glow brighter and brighter, making Chaos shield her eyes. 

"This isn't possible! You should be unable to use this sort of power!" she yelled before the light became unbearable to her. 

Soon everything was enveloped in a bright soothing light. Once it faded all the destruction was repaired and Chaos was gone. 

"I did it." Galaxy whispered as she landed on the ground and hid her wings.

However her legs have out and she passed out smiling at the starry, full moon night sky. When she came to, Galaxy saw she was in her room. 

"Girls she's awake." a voice called. 

Galaxy turned to see Serena. Soon all the girls entered her room and they hugged her. 

"I thought I lost all of you." Galaxy said crying and unable to stop. 

"You really think that would happen for long." Amara said. 

"We'd never leave for very long." Trista said. 

Serena hugged her close and refused to let her go. Galaxy couldn't help but cry tears of happiness. 

"Please never leave me alone like that again." she said as Serena wiped her tears away. 

"We won't. Now we can finally act like normal girls." Mina said with a grin. 

"Well until we find the other members of our family." Serena said thinking of the Autobots. 

Galaxy smiled, happy there was no more evil trying to destroy them. However the peace they had in that moment would only last three years until Galaxy was fifteen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked the improved version because this was insanely hard to do. This would make this attempt number three at redoing this fic. And if you noticed I changed a few things up again because what I played out in my head was not what I wrote, so I fixed that. So comments would be great. Just no flames.


End file.
